Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of digitally driving an OLED display.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are widely used as flat panel displays included in electric devices. Such electric devices are getting smaller and consuming less power. OLED displays typically operate by displaying a specific gray level using a voltage stored in a storage capacitor of each pixel (i.e., using an analog driving technique for an OLED display). However, such analog driving techniques may not accurately display a desired gray level since individual voltages (i.e., analog values) are stored in the storage capacitor of each pixel.